


artificial lights

by ace8013



Series: artificially [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013
Summary: and she spots him, body cascading over cheap upholstery, artificial lights shining down on his smiling face.





	artificial lights

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

a chime of a bell, the soft click of sneakers, made of cheap rubber, on tile.

her hand leaves the glass of the door, and in a flash of the light she spots, the glass is littered with handprints.

and in a booth, seemingly miles from her, she spots him, body cascading over cheap upholstery, artificial lights shining down on his smiling face.

his smile is soft and barely noticeable, but present.

his present company shocking, she would think the nighthawk sat alone, especially on a night like this.

but, he has his arm, just barely resting on shoulders, shoulders holding up a head, that bears a blonde ponytail, and a face that bears pink lips and eyes.

his small, gentle smile is directed at her.

and yet, his other companions have their backs turned to her, she can only see long raven colored hair cascading over shoulders clad in a plum color, and firey red hair, as bold as the sun, that meets the collar of a varsity jacket at presumably, his neck.

his hair, raven as dark as his companion's, and as her's, pokes out from beneath a dark hat, that the brim is pulled low on his head, of that, almost as if he's trying to hide.

his complexion, milky as ever, just as she remembers.

she turns to the retro-appearing counter, and yet she can still see him in her peripheral vision.

she knew she couldn't approach, for she didn't recognize his company.

or perhaps she didn't remember, that she was meant to.

but alas, the peaceful observing of him did not last, as she realized she had been caught, and his smile had quickly faded.

and he was speaking, and he was walking, oh god, he was walking, she coukd hear his sneakers tapping lightly on the tile floor, as hers had done in entering the premises not long before.

she turned her head away, pretending, but he had come close, put a hand on her elbow, and gently began to guide her outside. 

out of the fingerprint littered glass door, out onto the cold concrete of the parking lot.

out and away.

away from his companions, as odd as it was to see him with any but a coffee, and a laptop.

all the while he did this, with an unsettling frown on his face. 

when he stopped, they were by a dumpster, away from prying ears, and eyes. away from windows and doors.

alone, if not for the wind, whistling through the trees, and the trains, passing on the tracks. and she saw it fit, so she spoke,

"hey juggy."

"jellybean, what are you doing here?"

 


End file.
